Current manufacturing procedures for electrical rotating machinery salient pole rotors use a V shaped block radially bolted to a rotor spider. These V-blocks are formed from a flat bar bent to from a V and have a bar across the distal ends of the V and welded thereto to provide a tangential restraint. The spider and V block each have two registering holes for bolting the V-block to the spider. Laminated rotors require a weld bead surrounding the holes so that the holes can be tapped. There are generally 3 to 7 V-blocks disposed axially along the length of the machines and the number of poles generally range from 4 to 8. Thus, the number of drilled welded and tapped holes generally range from 24 to 112 per rotor. The heads of the bolts also create ventilation blockage for axial air flow between the poles.